


Dear Mr. Novak

by Swlfangirl



Series: Happy Birth Month Cheesy Tropes Challenge! [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-02
Updated: 2014-06-02
Packaged: 2018-02-03 03:10:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1728836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swlfangirl/pseuds/Swlfangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was written for the anon love letters but I've reworked it to where it doesn't really fit the thing at all but I don't care soo... I guess.. deal with it haha. I may go back and write another later.. something that actually fits the trope challenge.. but don't get your hopes up.</p><p>Dean is a single parent to his little brother who is not 4 years younger but closer to 14 years behind. Sam's enrolled into a new school and meets his favorite teacher Mr. Novak, but what exactly does that mean for Dean?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dear Mr. Novak

After the loss of his father things were really bad for a while, Dean stopped smiling almost completely. Sam hated that most he thinks, it sucked not having his real dad anymore he knew that, it was really really bad.. but he was used to it just being him and Dean most of the time anyway. 

Bobby offered them a place to stay and Dean took it gratefully, even though it was easy to see that he didn’t really want to. He started working two jobs almost immediately, trying to save money for them to get their own place, and Sam did his best to stay out of trouble while he was gone. 

It was only a few weeks later when Rufus said that Dean was one of the best mechanics he’d ever seen, that apparently was a promotion along with a bigger paycheck and even health benefits. So with Sam and Bobby’s insistent protests Dean quit his second job, gathered the money he made when he sold the house in Lawrence, and bought them a place of their own. 

Sam still didn’t see Dean smile as much but he could tell that he was doing better, they spent more time together and even started saying hello to their neighbors, which for his big brother was the equivalent of chewing his own arm off. The smallest Winchester still enjoyed the effort though seeing as how he’d made a few new friends in the process which made him incredibly excited for school to start.

His brand new Elementary School seemed to foster a sense of hope for Sam that he hadn’t experienced in a while. He met his new teacher just a few days before the first actual day of school and he felt something good was going to happen. Mr. Novak was a very nice man and he even managed to make Dean laugh once, so Sam was sure he was going to be important. 

The months flew by and before they knew it he only had a few weeks left in Mr. Novak’s class. He was kinda sad about that but his new favorite teacher told him all the time that even though Sam wouldn’t be in his class any more that it didn’t mean they couldn’t be friends. Sam really liked Mr. Novak, and he liked the way Mr. Novak made Dean laugh and smile. So he talked with his friend Fiona who lived next door and she came up with a plan.

Dear Mr. Novak

I know that you’re kinda old and stuff but if you aren’t married I think you should marry Dean. He’s very nice and he works really hard and sometimes he even takes me out for ice cream after dinner. I think if you wanted to go he’d take you with us and buy you ice cream too. I don’t know what else grown ups like but he’s very handsome, that’s what all the ladies on our street say. I would tell them to marry Dean but he doesn’t smile at them the way he does at you and I think maybe that means he likes you. I saw you smiling too so maybe you like him too? If you don’t it’s okay but I know that he would be really nice to you… so you should think about marrying him.

You’re a really good teacher Mr. Novak  
-Sam Winchester

Castiel couldn’t help but laugh at how adorable Sam really was in his endeavour. He wasn’t exactly sure how to handle the situation, Dean obviously deserved to know, but how exactly do you tell a man that his brother has tried to set him up? He didn’t think the handsome Winchester man would be the type to be upset or angry about the whole thing, but sometimes people surprised him and it wasn’t always in the good way.

“Yes may I speak with Dean Winchester please?”

“Cas? is Sammy okay?”

“Yes! Yes Dean sorry, he’s fine… I was hoping you had a minute after school today to discuss something? I swear it’s not important… but if it’s not too much trouble I’d like a moment of your time when you come to pick Sam up?”

“Uh yeah sure.. I mean yeah that’s cool. I’ll see ya later Cas.”

“Yes, I will see you later Dean.”

Castiel couldn’t help the nervous flutter in his stomach, it was true that Dean smiled and laughed at him but it wasn’t until he read Sam’s letter that he realized it wasn’t the man’s typical behavior or charm. He tried very hard to not get attached or show favoritism with his students or their parents, but since their first meeting he had a soft spot for both the Winchester men. 

It was months before he heard the story of how Dean came to be a single parent to his brother so early in life, and it nearly broke his heart. The knowledge that this honorable, kind, and generous man took in his sibling without a second thought to what it meant for his own life or goals, it was hard not to be in awe of such a man. The smallest Winchester was incredibly informative on the topic early on, rambling about how awesome his big brother was and how he’d always kind of taken care of them both, even when his dad was still alive.

The end of the school day came quickly as Castiel seemed to waste a fair amount of his free time pondering the ludicrous idea that Dean actually might be interested in something like that with him of all people. He would be the first to admit that he was a fairly handsome guy but mostly he was just a dorky bookworm and men like that..if they favored men… which he had no right to assume that Dean did, well they could have their pick.. and he was always one of the last picked… it seemed gym mentality carried on even later in life.

He asked one of the other teachers to watch his class as he pulled himself and Dean into the hallway when he arrived.

“I’m not sure how to approach the situation, but I guess I’ll just let you .. read this.. “ Castiel smiled shyly as he passed over the note he’d received from Sam.

Dean’s eyes bulged as he read over the words apparently shock was not something he hid well, unlike many of the other emotions Castiel had to assume he felt. He noticed a pink tinge to the well structured cheek bones of the other man as he continued on, and he couldn’t help but feel it creeping up on his own face in return.

When he finished Dean rubbed his hand against the back of his neck nervously, apparently searching for words he wasn’t sure what were, if his open mouth fish face was anything to go by. 

“I am sorry if this makes you uncomfortable, but I thought you’d want to know.. that you deserved to know.” 

“Ah hell, I’m sorry Cas.. Mr. Novak.. I mean I .. didn’t know.. you know.. that he uh.. well that he knew anything really.. I should have I guess that kid is a friggin genius.”

“I’m sorry.. I don’t understand.. what should you have suspected him to know?”

Dean’s face bright red at that point, and Castiel was pretty sure he’d never seen anything more adorable. 

“Uh.. well I guess.. that you know.. um.. sorry this is awkward but I guess it can’t get too much worse.. so I guess I should have known he’d figure out that I kinda have a little crush on you… or whatever.. I’m so sorry.. I’ll uh I’ll explain it to him tonight and he won’t bother you about it again.. really I’m so sorry.”

Castiel stood there openly gaping as the words were being confessed like a prayer, he was in shock or something, that had to be it.. he couldn’t move, couldn’t breathe, thinking if he did somehow the moment would pass and be lost forever.

“HaveDinnerWithMe?” He said it quickly hoping to get it out even though he wasn’t sure anything inside of him was working properly, certainly not his vocal chords because it came out more of a squeak than his usual deeply resonant voice.

“Uh.. yeah.. I mean if you’re sure.. then yes.. I’d like that.” Dean said with a cocky smile as the final bell rang. He was going to have to get Sam some extra ice cream for being the best wingkid ever.


End file.
